Forum:2011 European windstorm season/Friedhelm
17R.FRIEDHELM Category 1 Windstorm Friedhelm 5 storms active. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 21:06,12/7/2011 :Which makes a record. Anyway, this storm is due to rapidly strengthen into a CATEGORY 5 WINDSTORM by tomorrow. This is due to make landfall in northern Scotland as a C5 with gusts up to 100mph. The Met Office have issued a rare RED warning for the storm. ''13R. '' 22:32, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ::That's about the same speed of the storm in Alaska earlier this year. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 00:02,12/8/2011 Category 2 Windstorm Friedhelm Now up to Category 2. ''13R. '' 00:43, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Friedhelm Its been rapidly strengthening, as I said earlier, and is now a C4. ''13R. '' 09:21, December 8, 2011 (UTC) This is a big storm, I've experienced a funnel cloud, hurricane-force winds, large hail, and destruction in just 30 minutes. My window was blown right open and my homework, paper, ect, have been destroyed and lost. Hardly any schools are closed. ''13R. '' 12:45, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Like they treat any other windstorm? Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 13:16,12/8/2011 :I'm sure the Scottish Government aren't listening to the Met Office. The MO say to stay indoors, but the winds will peak at about 3pm UTC, when the schools come out. This is a dangerous storm. ''13R. '' 13:19, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :I also saw a funnel cloud over the Sidlaws and the A932 is flooded. ''13R. '' 13:21, December 8, 2011 (UTC) The storm has been named 'Hurricane Bawbag' by people. Firstly, I'm not using it because its unofficial. Bawbag is a Glaswegian word for scrotum. A wind gust of 137 mph was recorded on the summit of Ben Nevis. ''13R. '' 15:06, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Category 5 Windstorm Friedhelm Now a severe Category 5 windstorm. Wind gusts up to Category 5 hurricane strength were recorded on the Cairngorms. ''13R. '' 15:18, December 8, 2011 (UTC) : I know how bad the damage is now. On Wikipedia, there's a article on the windstorm, named "Hurricane Bawbag". The article is pretty good. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 21:13,12/8/2011 ::Pretty good? Its crap! I've been trying to make it better, but everyone keeps reverting it. Do you actually know what Bawbag means? ''13R. '' 22:06, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, I know what it means. Maybe you should make an account on Wikipedia. Remember, it's still a current event. Things can change over time. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 00:23,12/9/2011 ::::I've had an account on Wikipedia since August. ''13R. '' 00:45, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::I just went on BBC.com and saw a picture of a wind turbine explosion. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 02:12,12/9/2011 Category 4 Windstorm Friedhelm (2nd time) Now down to a C4. ''13R. '' 12:45, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Friedhelm Down to a 3. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 21:36,12/9/2011 Now 2 low-pressure areas, both named Friedhelm. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 15:51,12/10/2011 :This storm reminds me of Hurricane Kenneth. It strengthened rapidly, and it weakened rapidly. ''13R. '' 16:01, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Friedhelm (2nd time) Down to a 2. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 04:34,12/11/2011 Remnants of Friedhelm Now officially gone. ''13R. '' 12:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC)